Sky's Tale
by Crystalchildx
Summary: Skylar Crystalchild is a 16 year old girl, who works in the coffee shop Java Jones. Since a few days she has weird dreams about red eyes and a golden savior.
1. Chapter 1 - A normal morning

**A.N. - This is my first story, EVER. I want to ask you to give it a try and mayby give me some advice... I would love the feedback, please tell me if you want me to continue. That would help a lot :) ~ xKimberly**

**Chapter 1 - A normal morning**

_It was dark and cold. Sky's clothes were soaked by the rain. She was running, but had no idea which way to go. She heard a low growl that stopped her right in her tracks. The creature that made the sound stood not behind her as she thought. It stood in front of her, with red, glowing eyes and teeth sharp as knives. She was terrified, but was determined not to show it._

_She turned around and tried to run the other way, but she fell to the ground. The creature had one of its claws around Sky's ankle. She tried to scream but her throat was raw and no sound came out._

Sky's eyes snapped open. Her hair plastered to her damp forehead. This is the second time she got that dream, about the creature in the dark. The only thing she could see, every time, were his red, burning eyes. With shaking hands she pulled the cover back and stepped out of bed. She opened her bathroom door and walked in.

It was dark in the room, the only light source was the moonlight that shone through the window, but it was enough for Sky to see where she was going. She walked to the sink en poured a glass of water. She drowned it in one go en looked in the mirror. Her long, curly, honey-colored hair was a mess and she could see the sleep in her pale blue eyes. She was tired but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4 a.m. One hour till she had to go to work.

She decided to change in her running clothes en run for a bit, to clear her mind. She opened her closet en took out her dark brown sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top and put them on. She walked out of her bedroom and took her keys and cellphone from the table. She opened the door and ran straight into the owner of the store below her apartment.

'Good morning, Skylar' the man said, smiling at Sky.

'Hey, Luke' Sky said, closing the door.

She turned around and looked at Luke. He was a nice man, with kind blue eyes. His brown hair was a mess, but it made him look nicer. He always had a kind smile plastered on his face. He was as a father for Sky. Her own parents died when she was 11 years old, and Luke was a good friend of her family. He decided to let her stay with him, until she could live on her own.

She smiled back and gave a little wave. 'Bye' She said, an ran down the stairs. She walked outside and decided to run through the park. She walked across the street and started running.

After a 30 minutes she ran back to her apartment. Outside the apartment she saw a tall boy with brown hair and glasses. She knew the boy. His name was Simon and he helped Luke in the bookstore. He was struggling with the door, again. Since the first time he helped here, Simon had trouble with the door. She walked to him and put her key in the keyhole. She turned the key and without any trouble the door opened. She looked up at Simon and smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes and walked inside.

'Well, you're welcome!' she told him sarcastically.

He just looked at her and the corners of his mouth pulled up a bit. She shook her head and headed upstairs.

Once in her apartment she took a quick shower and put on her work clothes, a black t-shirt and pants. She tucked her wallet, phone and keys in her bag and walked downstairs again. She walked through the bookstore and waved at Simon who was busy with a computer in the back of the store. He looked up, smiled at her and turned back to the screen. She didn't mind, she didn't talk that much with people. They would ask all sort of questions about her parents and she didn't like talking about it.

She took her earbuds out of her bag and put them in her ears. She picked a random song and walked to a little coffee shop called Java Jones. She worked there for almost a year now and it was nice working there.

When she arrived at 5 a.m. she put her apron on and cleaned the tables with a wet cloth. It was still dark outside and there weren't much people on the street so Sky could take it easy. She was the first to arrive from the waiters, like almost every day, so she was the one who started cleaning every morning. When she was cleaning the tables at the window she saw a dark figure standing outside the shop. She walked to the door and opened it. Normally people would come around 6 a.m. and this man was early. She walked back to the counter and started the coffee maker.

She looked to the door again, but didn't see the man. She frowned but didn't think it was important so she took a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

'Sky, could you give me hand?' yelled her boss from his office. She sighed and put her cup down. She walked to the back of the coffee shop where the office was. When she opened the door she saw her boss, Michael in his chair with his phone in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. On the desk was a toppled over cup of coffee. Sky smiled at Michael and cleaned the desk. He smiled and gestured a thank you. She nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

When she came back in the front, her coworker Maia stood behind the counter, sipping Sky's coffee. She rolled her eyes at Maia, who was grinning and got to work.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

'Can you clean those tables? I will do the counter' asked Maia, sitting down. It was a busy day and Maia and Sky were exhausted.

'Yeah…' Sky said, walking to the tables at the window. The streetlamps were on, it was dark again. Sky looked at the clock and saw het was 6 p.m. One of the waiters couldn't come, so Sky took the opportunity to work a bit more. She looked in the direction of Maia and saw she was asleep, smiling to herself she walked to Maia and shook her awake.

'Go home, I will finish this' Sky said and helped Maia stand up.

'Are you sure?' Maia said, yawning.

'Yes, I'm sure. Now go!' Sky confirmed her, smiling. She was tired, but she could stay awake for 10 more minutes. She walked back to the tables as Maia walked to the back of the shop. She cleaned the tables the best she could and cleaned the mess on the ground.

The counter was half way done, so Sky cleaned the rest. She looked up, through the window and saw a man standing on the other side of the street. His face covered by the hood of his jacket. A shiver ran up her spine as she turned her back to the window. She took her apron of and folded it. She put it back in the closet en picked her bag up. She walked outside.

It was cold and darker than before. There were dark clouds in the sky, if she was quick she could be home before it would start raining. She started walking in the direction of her apartment. The man on the other side of the street looked up and followed her. Sky walked faster, maybe she could lose him, but the man walked smoothly behind her.

She turned the corner of the street and looked behind her. The man rounded the corner too. She was afraid, but wasn't going to stand there, so she turned back around. She bumped into something, or rather someone. She looked up through her lashes. It was a man, around the age of 30. Sky was relieved to find someone, before the other man could get here. She smiled at the man, he looked nice. The man smiled back, but what she didn't expect was to see 2 fangs poking out of his mouth.

**Review ~ xK**


	2. Chapter 2 - A familiar face

**A.N. - I decided to make the second chapter too... Ehmm... IDK what you think so please tell me.. I'm sorry if my grammer sucks, I'm actually dutch and I'm doing my best but I can't promise it is all correct... ~ xKimberly**

**Chapter 2 – A familiar face**

Sky tried to take a step backwards, but the man took both her wrists in his hands. His long, sharp nails digging into her flesh. She looked the man in his eyes, the eyes that first looked so nice were now black, lifeless pits. She tried to free her hands, but his grip was to strong. He dragged her in a nearby alley, Sky tried to scream but the man slammed his hand over her mouth. She bit him in his hand, but the man only smiled wider.

He pinned her against the alley wall, while Sky tried to kick him. Her small legs couldn't kick the man hard enough that he would let her go. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold wall.

'You're giving up?' the man said with a raspy voice. Sky opened her eyes again and looked at him. He grinned down at her.

'No' she said, kicking him in the crotch, hard. He let her go and fell to the ground.

'You bitch' he spat, trying to grab her ankle. Sky quickly stepped aside and turned to the entrance of the alley. The man who followed her earlier stood there. He stepped forward, but not in her direction. He walked to the man on the ground, which looked with open mouth at the hooded man.

'You' was the only thing he could say before the hooded figure stabbed him. Sky watched with wide eyes. She turned around and ran home.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

Sky ran up the stairs and threw her apartment door open. She slammed it shut behind her.

'What the hell' she muttered to herself as she walked to the sink in the small kitchen. She splashed some water in her face and rubbed her eyes. She dried her hands at a towel. She walked to her bedroom and changed in a white tank top and baby blue sweatpants shorts. She put her hair in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. She climbed in bed and fell asleep quickly.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

_Sky looked around her and saw she stood in a forest. It didn't frighten her anymore. She knew this place now. It was cold again and it rained harder than the first time. She knew she hadn't much time till the creature was here. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. She heard footsteps come nearer, she opened her eyes en turned to the left, were she heard the sound. She saw the red eye come closer en she knew she had to start running, but she stood frozen on her spot. The creature growled en knew exactly he had won, hell even she knew it. The creature was so close, she could smell death en blood on him._

_'Skylar….' It roared. She nodded, not knowing what to say or what to do. His claw caressed her cheek, his nails leaving marks on her skin. She felt it burn, but she didn't dare to scream. She didn't know if she could run away, if she _should _run away. It was risky, but she could try. She lifted her leg slightly and set a step behind her. She could move again, she set another step backwards till the creatures claw fell next to its body. It growled and Sky ran away. _

_She ran through the forest, waving her way between the trees. She tripped and couldn't catch her fall. She was soaked and turned on her back. The rain drops fell on her face as she closed her eyes. The creature doomed over her, but she could care less. She was tired and her muscles were sore. She heard the creature lift its arm and she waited till it would strike her. _

_She heard a crack and then the creature screamed. Sky opened her eyes and looked at her right. She saw the creature trying to fight a hooded figure. She knew him, she saw him before. The creature slammed its arm into the chest of the man. The hooded figure fell to the ground. The creature came back to Sky and bite her in her arm. She screamed without a sound. The creature was satisfied and backed away. _

_Sky's arm was burning, her vision became black. She turned her head to the left and looked at the hooded figure, who lay still on its side. She saw him turn around and look at her with his golden eyes before the black overtook her vision. _

Sky bolted upright gasping for air. Normally she would see the creature and there would end the dream, but now.. There was another figure, the hooded man, and the creature attacked her. She grabbed her arm and examined it. There was nothing, but there was a mild stinging pain. She told herself it was nothing and she looked at the clock. It said 6 a.m. She didn't have to work today so she took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. She baked an egg and some bacon and ate her breakfast.

When she was finished she walked downstairs. Behind the counter stood Luke. He smiled warmly at her and give a slight nod.

'Hey Luke, can I help you with something?' she asked, smiling at her almost father. He was rummaging through a pile of papers and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

'If you could get me some groceries later on today. That would be great' he said looking at her.

'Sure, I'm going for a walk. I will go to the supermarket afterwards' she said smiling and walking in the direction of the door. She turned back and waved goodbye to Luke, who was again busy with rummaging. She shook her head and walked outside.

It was a nice day. It wasn't that warm but the sun was there, so it wasn't too cold either. She walked through the city and walked along a small dinner. She looked inside, but there was nobody there. She shrugged and started walking again. Everywhere were she looked she saw people busy with their lives. People who had to go to work, to a meeting or appointment. There were cars racing by and people running. It was crowded and Sky didn't really like it. She liked the silence more than talking, so she decided to go to the park instead.

When she arrived at the park, there was no one there. She walked a bit and decided to sit under the big oak tree in the middle of the park. She sat down with her back against the trunk. She saw a small boy running on the grass and smiled to herself. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

A cold rain drop fell onto her face and Sky slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw dark clouds in the sky. She stood up quickly and started walking home.

The rain poured down on Sky and she was freezing. She walked past the dinner again and decided to wait inside till the rain stopped. She pushed the door open and the small bell at the top jingled. There were 3 people in a booth at the back of the dinner. She walked to the counter and ordered a glass of water. She walked to one of the other booths and looked at the trio in the back.

They all wore black and had strange tattoos on their arms. There was one girl, with straight raven black hair and a boy with the same black hair. Sky figured they must be brother and sister. The other had blond, slightly curly hair. She couldn't study them more because the waitress put her glass of water down. Sky thanked her and sipped from her glass. She laid her head against the back of the booth and looked outside. It was still pouring. She sighed and wanted to pick her glass up again, but she couldn't find it. She lifted her head back up and looked at the boy with golden hair who stood beside her, with the glass of water in his hand.

'Can I have that back?' she asked, annoyance clearly in her voice. The boy grinned and held the glass to his mouth. He gulped the water down.

'Excuse me! That was mine' she said angrily. The boy lowered his head and then she saw it. His eyes a beautiful golden color.

**review ~ xK**


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome home?

**Okay, I didn't update in a long time... I'm sorry, I had a lot of tests for school, but I've got a new chapter for you guys. I try to update sooner but I can't promise anything. So here you go and I hope you like it :) ~xKimberly**

**Chapter 3 – Welcome home?**

Sky gasped and her eyes widened.

'And now it is mine' the boy said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. He wanted to play that way, she could do it to. She stood up and looked at him through her lashes. She pouted and blinked a few times. The boys smiled fell a bit and she took the chance to grasp the glass out of his hold. She gulped the rest of it.

'And now, it is mine again' she smiled at him, walked past him and to the door. She looked outside and saw it was still raining. Well better that than standing with the boy. She heard the bell jingle again.

'You know you shouldn't walk in the rain like that' she heard a girls voice say. She turned around and saw the black haired girl. The girl walked towards her.

'My name is Isabelle, sorry for my brother. He can be a jackass' she told Sky. Sky nodded.

'Yeah, well I can handle him, but thank you' she said, smiling. She waved Isabelle goodbye and started walking home.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

When she arrived at her apartment she was soaking wet. She walked upstairs, leaving puddles of water were she stood. Sky's eye widened. The apartment door was slightly ajar. She walked carefully to the door and pushed it further open. There were claw marks on the wall opposite the door. She had to decide what to do. Go into the apartment and face the person who did this, or turn around and call the police. But the police wouldn't believe her as she told this. She decided to go and see for herself.

She took a step into the room and was met with a weird smell. She looked around the living room but couldn't see anything. She walked to the kitchen, everything was destroyed. Her eye got wide. She heard something trip over and she turned around. The sound came from her bedroom. She walked quietly to her bedroom door and turned the door knob. The door creaked open. She stepped inside and was met with a creature that looked like a dog. It growled and launched itself at Sky. She fell backwards. She tried to crawls away put the creature was faster and pinned her down against the floor. She tried to get loose but the creature wouldn't budge. Just as it was about to bite, Sky was free.

The creature was shoved of off her by the blond boy from the dinner. He stood protectively in front of her. The dog launched itself again, but this time at the boy. The boy trusted a sword in the dog's head. Sky backed away, till she stood with her back against the wall.

She watched as she saw the dog fold into itself. She looked with wide eyes at the boy, who turned around and looked at her.

'Are you alright?' He asked, walking in her direction.

'What was that?' she didn't answer him, she wanted answers herself.

'That was a demon, a hell hound to be precisely' He said. He dropped his sword and took her right arm in his hands.

'You need to come with me. The demon poisoned you' he told her. He picked up his sword again and started walking to the door.

'I don't have to go with you. I don't know you' she said, her head began the feel heavy. Her eyelids started dropping. She tried to hold on to the wall, but she already fell. Her knees connected to the ground and before her head hit the ground to, someone picked her up.

'Why are you being so damn stubborn?' she heard the boy say before everything went black.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

Sky's head felt heavy. She was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She heard faint voices in the background and she tried to open her eyes. There was a bright white light so she closed her eyes quickly. She tried to move her fingers and there was a stinging pain when she tried to move her right arm. She hissed at the pain and opened her eyes again. They adjusted to the light and she looked around her. She saw a black haired boy and girl standing by the door. On her other side she saw a golden haired boy sitting in a chair beside her bed. His head rested on the bed just beside her hand. She moved her hand, even if her arm didn't let her and stroked the boy's hair. The boy groaned and sleepily lifted his head. His eyes, full of sleep, looked at her and when he saw that she was awake he bolted up ride. He looked at the door and Sky turned her head. The boy and girl with black hair were gone so she looked at the golden boy again.

'Hey' she said, her voice cracked. She gave the boy a faint smile.

'Thank god' the boy said, relieve clearly in his voice. 'I thought I lost you'

He let his head fall back on the bed and took her hand in his. Sky looked at him, puzzled.

'I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name and could you tell me what happened?' Sky said, stroking his hair again, she liked the feel of his silky hair. The boy lifted his head, his golden eyes meeting hers.

'Ow yeah, my name is Jace Lightwood. You've been attacked last night' it sounded like he wanted to say more, so Sky waited till he would speak again. Jace sighed. 'The creature that attacked you was a demon, he poisoned you'

Sky looked at her arm, a strange symbol covered a bite mark on her right arm. She frowned. Memories flashed before her eyes, she was home, a strange dog stood in her bedroom. It attacked her and Jace was there too, saving her. She looked at Jace again, he was watching her carefully.

'Thank you' Sky said, she looked at their connected hands 'for saving me, I mean'

'It's okay, that's my job' he told her, he stood up, letting go of her hand in the process. Sky heard the door of the room creak and she looked up. The dark haired girl walked in.

'Ow, you guys are awake. I see you've already met' she said walking to the end of the bed 'Here are some clothes, we had to burn some of the old ones. There was a bit of poison on it'

Sky looked at the clothes in Isabelle's hands.

'Thank you' Sky said, she tried to stand up. When she could stand on her own, she took the clothes from Isabelle and walked to a room Isabelle told her she could change.

**review? ~xK**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hodge Stalkweather

**A.N. - Next chapter is online, my friends wanted to read my story too... Well that's awkward. I hope you like the new chapter, tell me what you think and enjoy! ~xKimberly**

**Chapter 4 – Hodge Stalkweather**

Sky walked to the small bathroom and changed her old clothes with the one Isabelle had gave her. The clothes were black jeans with a stripped tank top and a leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess. She quickly trusted her hand through it but it didn't do much. She sighed and walked back out.

The first thing she saw, well didn't saw was Jace. She saw Isabelle, who was putting some water in a bowl, but she was the only one there. Sky walked up to the dark haired girl and opened her mouth to ask where Jace was when Isabelle silenced her with her hand.

'He comes back in a few minutes, then he will take you to Hodge' she said and gave Sky a drenched cloth. 'You maybe want to get the dirt of your face' Isabelle told her.

'Thanks' was the only thing Sky said, she rubbed her face with the cloth to get all the dirt of. Isabelle walked out of the room, leaving Sky alone. She sat down on the edge of the bed and kept cleaning her face.

'You've missed a spot' came an arrogant voice from the door. Sky looked up at the familiar eyes of no other than Jace. Sky rolled her eyes and looked down again, still trying to clean al the dirt.

Jace walked closer to her and took the cloth out of her hands. Sky started to protest, but Jace silenced her. He put the cloth to her cheek and rubbed it softly against her skin. Sky looked at his eyes and saw him staring right back at her. Neither of them said anything, they were lost in each other's eyes.

'Jace' someone called out to him. Jace gave the cloth quickly back at Sky and cleared his throat. He turned to the direction the voice came from. 'Hodge wants to talk to the girl' the stranger said again. Sky couldn't see him because Jace stood in front of her. She awkwardly stood up and stepped from behind of Jace. She saw a boy with the same black hair as Isabelle, but when she had brown eyes, his were a deep blue color.

'Yeah' Jace said, walking in the direction of the door. Sky walked slowly behind him. When Jace turned the corner, Sky was stopped by the blue eyed boy.

'Stay away from Jace' was the only thing he said before he, too, walked away. Sky rolled her eyes at his comment. What was his problem? Sky saw Jace waiting for her by a giant wooden door. She walked to him and cleared her throat.

'Sorry, got a bit distracted, I guess' She said, she didn't know why she didn't tell the truth. She guessed she didn't want to get involved between their friendship. Jace just nodded and opened the door for Sky. She walked inside and her jaw fell.

She stood in a beautiful room, with big windows and books everywhere. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a big chair behind it. In the chair sat an old looking man. He had grey hair and eyes and he looked kind.

'Hello, you must be Skylar' the man said, standing up from the chair. He smiled a warm smile at her and Sky nodded.

'Yeah, but I prefer Sky' she told him. She smiled back and walked down the small steppes in front of her. She walked to the large desk and shook the mans outstretched hand.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Sky. My name is Hodge Stalkweather. I'm the tutor of the New York Institute' Hodge said, sitting down again. 'Jace, could you leave us alone please' Hodge said to Jace, who waited patiently by the door.

'But, I found her. I saved her!' Jace started arguing but Hodge didn't budge.

'I know Jace, but I have to talk to Skylar, I'm sorry Sky, alone. So if you would leave us, that would be great' Hodge said, not once glancing at Jace at the entrance.

'Great' Jace muttered under his breath, but walked out of the door anyway. He shut the door behind him, so Sky and Hodge would be alone in the room. Sky turned back to Hodge and waited till he would speak, but Hodge remained silent.

'Could you explain what's going on?' Sky asked carefully, she didn't know these people. She trusted Isabelle, because she has been nice to her. She trusted Jace, because he saved her. But the boy with the blue eyes and Hodge. She just met them.

'Were shadowhunter, half human, half angel. Beings of immense power' he stood up from his desk and stood in front of a statue of an angel. 'Strong enough to restore balance and protect the world in a war against evil' he spoke with such confidence. Sky walked beside him.

'And why am I here?' she asked, she had no idea what she was doing there. She was a normal human being and the next thing she knew she was in this weird building, with weird people and she had to watch out for creatures that would attack her.

Hodge turned to face her. He took a deep breath and spoke 'You're one of us, a shadowhunter'

Sky's eyes widened. 'But.. how? I can't fight demons!'

'Shadowhunters need training. They train for years before they're good enough' Hodge told her. She blinked a few times, she still couldn't believe it. She, Skylar Crystalchild, was a shadowhunter. Half human, half **angel!** She turned around, away from the statue, away from Hodge.

'I know it is a lot to take in at once, but you have to stay here. We can help you, if you let us' Hodge laid his hand on her shoulder. She shook it away and walked hastily to the door. 'Sky!' she heard Hodge call out to her. 'Skylar Crystalchild!' was the last thing he could say before she was out of the room.

Sky ran through the halls of the NY institute, she had no idea which way to go but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from Hodge, he told her that her whole existence was fake. She slumped against the wall and sat on the ground. She started sobbing silently.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

Jace walked out of his room and heard quit sobs coming from the hallway at his right. He rounded the corner and saw Sky crying against the wall. She had her knees tucked under her arms and her head hang low. He walked silently in her direction and crouched before her. He picked her up, Sky didn't struggle. She was too tired to care what he would do, she trusted him.

Jace brought her to his room. He could bring her to a guest room, but his room was closer to the place he found her. He didn't know why, but he cared about her. He laid her down on his bed and sat next to her. He start stroking her hair, like she did with him in the infirmary. Her sobs quit down after a few minutes. He laid down next to her and pulled her closer. They fell asleep like that.

**Review? ~xK**


	5. Chapter 5 - Isabelle in her zone

**A.N. ~ Next chapter is up! I don't have a lot of time but I'm trying to upload every week! Have fun reading the new chapter and tell me what you think :) ~xKimberly**

**Chapter 5 – Isabelle in her zone**

Sky opened her eyes and was met by a bright light, streaming through the window of the room she was in. She looked around her and started panicking. This wasn't her room. She heard water running. She stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked and waited silently. The only sound heard was the running water. She knocked again, but this time harder. The water stopped and she heard someone shuffle. The door cracked open and there he stood in the doorway. Jace, with a towel low on his hips and wet hair, hanging in his eyes.

'Like what you see?' he asked with a grin. Sky rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop staring.

She looked up at his eyes again and replied with a steady voice 'Why am I here?' she motioned around her. 'In your room?'

'You were crying last night. I brought you here and we fell asleep' he said calmly.

The memories started to come back to Sky, Hodge told her she was a shadowhunter. Half angel..

'Thank you, again' she said with her head bowed down.

'It's okay' Jace replied en lifted her head with his hand. 'It's hard, I guess'

She looked at him, he was smiling generous at her and she gave a small smile back.

'I'm going to get dressed and then get some clothes for you. Just wait here' he told her and walked past her to get some clothes, then he walked back into the bathroom and changed. Sky sat down on the bed and waited patiently.

After a few minutes Jace came out of the bathroom. He wore black jeans and a light blue button down blouse. He smiled and signaled to Sky that she should wait. Sky sighed and lay down on her back. She closed her eyes and waited for Jace to come back.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

'She is in here' she heard Jace say through the door. Sky sat upright and listened to what they were talking about.

'Well get her out of there and into my room. We're going to Magnus' a female voice, probably Isabelle, told Jace.

'Yeah, just let her dress first' Sky heard Jace say and then the door opened. Jace walked into the room and looked at Sky. She sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap. She looked up at him, through her lashes and smiled a sweet smile.

'Here are some clothes' he laid the clothes in front of her. It was a short, black dress, that would stop mid-thigh. It looked really tight and Sky's eyes widened.

'I'm not going to wear that!' Sky stood up and tossed the dress back at Jace.

'Were going to a party. You have to wear it' He said, placing the dress back on the bed. 'When you're done, Isabelle will do your hair' he walked to the door and opened it again. 'If you're done. Just knock on the door' and then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Sky sighed and changed into the dress. She was right, the dress was really tight. It was like a second skin for her. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

**Jace**

'If you're done. Just knock on the door' he said and walked out the door, closing the door behind him. He slummed against the wall next to his door. Why was this girl so damn stubborn. He thought Isabelle was stubborn, but that was before he met this girl.

He heard a door slam shut. In an instant he was on his feet. He knocked on his bedroom door, not wanting to see Sky while she was changing, but there was no reply. He opened the door and looked around his room. The dress was gone from the bed, now replaced with Sky's old clothes. He walked into the room, but couldn't find Sky anywhere.

He heard sobs coming from his bathroom, sighing he walked to the door and knocked softly. He didn't get a reply so he tried to open the door but it was locked. He took his stele out of his pocket and drew an rune on the door. The door cracked open and Jace stepped inside.

He looked around his bathroom and found Sky crying on the floor. He crouched in front of her and lifted her chin with his fingers. Her crystal blue eyes were bloodshot and there were little streams of tears on her cheeks. Jace took her face in both hands and whipped the tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and a single tear came out of her eye.

'What's wrong?' he asked in a soft voice he rarely used, only for his little brother Max.

'Nothing. It's… nothing' she said, opening her eyes and standing up. He grabbed her wrist. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah…' she said walked out of the bathroom. Jace followed her.

'You don't know which way to go' Jace said, smirking. Sky rolled her eyes.

'Than, show me!' she said with a glint in her eyes. His smirk widened and he bowed down.

'Yes, ma'am' he said and he let her down the hall towards Isabelle's room.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

Jace knocked on Isabelle's bedroom door. After a few seconds the door flew open and Isabelle stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

'Where is she?' Isabelle asked her brother. Sky stepped from behind Jace and waved slightly. Isabelle looked her up and down.

'I can fix that mess' she told her, pointing to Sky's face. Isabelle grabbed Sky's wrists and pulled her inside her room. Jace wanted to step into the room too, but Isabelle stopped him.

'What do you think you're doing?' she inquired. She glared at Jace.

'I'm making sure Sky gets out of here alive' he replied, trying to push past her but Isabelle wouldn't budge.

'No. You stay out of here' she pushed him further into the hallway and closed her door in his face. Jace rolled his eyes at Isabelle's comment and walked to his bedroom to change for himself.

**Skylar**

'Just sit there' Isabelle told her, pointing to a pile of clothes. Sky looked at her puzzled. 'Ow yeah, it's a chair. Just throw the clothes on the floor' she smiled and disappeared into her bathroom. Sky walked to the chair and picked the clothes up. She threw them on Isabelle's bed and sat down. She looked in the mirror in front of her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were still red from crying. She looked awful.

'What did Jace do?' Isabelle said from behind her. Sky looked at Isabelle through the mirror and saw that Isabelle looked at her with sad eyes.

'It's nothing' Sky shook her head.

'Well, okay than' Isabelle stood behind her and started brushing Sky's hair.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

**Jace**

'You don't know her' Alec told him. Jace rolled his eyes at his brother and parabatai. He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

'Well, you didn't know me either when I came here. Now you know me and I'm not that bad' Jace told Alec, smirking. Jace leaned against the wall besides Isabelle's room. They were waiting till the girls were ready. 30 minutes later the door finally cracked open. The first one out of the room was Isabelle in tight, black, leather jeans and a black tank top with on top a black, leather jacket. She wore black, high heels and her hair was down. Behind her was Sky. Jace's breath got stuck in his throat and his eyes widened a bit. Sky was breathtaking. She wore a tight black dress, that hugged her curves and black high heeled shoes. Isabelle had put some light make-up around her eyes, it looked natural. Her hair was washed and pinned on top of her head with a silver clip. Isabelle was the first to break the silence.

'Doesn't she look great Alec?' Isabelle asked her older brother.

'She looks like someone, who's phone number should be on a bathroom wall' he replied, walking away angry. Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother and walked behind him to the training room. Jace snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat.

'I think you look beautiful' he said smiling. He walked up to her and took the clip out of her hair. Honey colored waves fell around her shoulders. She looked at Jace and smiled.

'Better' he said, walking in the same direction as Alec and Isabelle. Sky smiled at his comment and shook her head, walking behind him.

**Review ~xK**


	6. Chapter 6 - Party crasher

**A.N. - So next chapter is up. Hope you like it! I've been really busy lately with school and stuff so I'm sorry if I don't upload a lot... But I let you go on with the story! ~xKimberly**

**Chapter 6 – Party crasher**

'I've' Sky paused to look at her surroundings 'seen that symbol before' she pointed at the door handle. Jace looked at the symbol, it was a golden lion with a hoop in its mouth.

'You've mean that you've been here before?' he questioned. He turned back to Sky and waited for an answer.

'No, I've never been here, but I remember the symbol. The lion' She pointed at the door handle again.

'Okay, were have you seen it?' He asked, taking a step closer to the handle. He traced the lines of the golden lion's manes.

'Luke has a book in the back of the store with that symbol in it' Sky said, standing next to Jace.

'Who's Luke?' Jace asked, turning his attention back to Sky.

'He is the owner of the bookstore in town and my adoptive father' she answered. She laid her hand on the door and it cracked open. She took her hand back and looked at the door for a moment before stepping inside. Jace sighed and signaled for Isabelle and Alec to follow them, then he walked in after Sky.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

There was loud music coming from a band in the corner of the room. It was crowded with downworlders; vampires, werewolves , fairies and some warlocks. Sky looked around the room, there were a lot of people dancing, moving their hips on the rhythm of the music.

'Let's dance!' Isabelle screamed at Sky and grabbed her wrist. She pulled her on the dance floor and started swinging her hips on the music. Sky laughed and started dancing too.

'I don't remember inviting children of the Nephilim' a voice said behind Jace and Alec. They turned around and behind them stood the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. 'But you can stay, because of the hot one' he winked at Alec. Jace smirked at Alec, who's face became as red as a tomato.

'Where here because we've…' Alec started but Magnus interrupted him.

'Because of Sky. I know' he looked in the direction were Sky and Isabelle were dancing, before he brought his attention back to the two boys. 'Why don't you dance a bit, we talk about this later' he replied before he took Alec's wrist and pulled him with him. Jace laughed and walked in Sky's direction.

**SKYLAR**

Sky was dancing with Isabelle. A few vampires were watching them swinging their hips and they laughed. After a few minutes of dancing, Sky lost Isabelle in the crowd. She looked around and saw her black haired friend flirting with a vampire boy in the corner of the room, Sky smiled to herself and wanted to turn back around but cold hands stopped her.

'Let's dance' she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She felt his hands go to her hips and goosebumps appeared on her arms. She started to sway her hips again and Jace moved behind her. They danced like that a moment before she started to turn around in his grasp.

'Hey' she said, smiling up at Jace's angelic face.

'Hey' he replied back, his hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer. She laid her head and hands against his chest, when he laid his chin on the top of her head. It wasn't hard for him, considering she was quit small. They danced like that for the rest of the night.

**x-X-x-TIME-SKIP-x-X-x**

'Okay guys, part is over' Magnus' voice came through the speakers. Alec stood next to him with a smile plastered on his face. From every direction came sounds of disagreement.

'Stop complaining' he shouted at the crowd, who slowly started to go home. Magnus looked around his apartment. He saw Jace and Sky walking towards them and Isabelle sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

'Sit' he said with a tired voice. He slummed down on an arm chair across from the couch, were Jace and Sky sat next to Isabelle. Alec seated himself in the arm chair next to Magnus. It was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Magnus, expecting him to start. He sighed and looked in Sky's direction.

'I expect you know what you are?' he asked, looking her straight in the eye. She shifted uncomfortable with his intense stare.

'Yeah' she said slowly, looking at the ground. Why did he look at her like that? She hated to be the middle of all the attention. It made her feel uncomfortable, Jace noticed this and put his hand on her knee. To reassure her that nothing would happen to her, not if he was near. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, she was tired and instantly relaxed. Magnus looked at the half sleeping girl next to Jace. She must be exhausted, her whole live has been set upside down.

'Sleep first' Magnus told the shadowhunters. He stood up. 'You guys can go back to the institute or sleep here, but I only have one spare bedroom' he told them, pointing to a door in de back corner of the room.

'I think we all go home than' Isabelle told Magnus as she stood up and walked to the front door. Alec walked behind his sister. Isabelle opened the door and took a step outside.

'You guys go back home. Sky is asleep and she needs her rest' Jace whispered to his brother. Alec gave a slight nod as he too walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Magnus looked at Jace and rolled his eyes.

'Well I'm going to sleep' he said, walking to his own bedroom door 'Make sure she sleeps well' and with that he opened the door, walked inside and closed it softly behind him. Jace looked back at Sky. She looked peaceful when she slept. He carefully stood up and lifted Sky into his arms. She didn't weight that much, so it wasn't difficult. He walked to the guest room and opened the door with Sky still in his arms. He looked around the room. It was a normal sized room with a small window. The walls were a deep purple and the bed was black. He walked to the bed and laid Sky down. He smiled once at the sleeping girl before turning around. He would sleep on the couch tonight, but before he got the chance to step out of the room a small voice stopped him.

'Please don't go. Stay here, with me' the sleepy voice of Sky came from behind him. He turned around and looked at her. How could he deny her, he closed the bedroom door and walked to the side of the bed. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, before sliding in next to her.

'Thank you' she said before laying her head back down and letting her eyelids close. She snuggled closer to Jace and he put his arm automatically around her. She let out a content sigh before falling back to sleep. Jace chuckled and looked at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts and before he knew it, he fell asleep. Still with Sky in his arms.

**Review? ~xK**


	7. AN - I'm SORRY :(

Hey, I'm so so SO sorry! I'm really busy with school and with homework and other stuf. I can't come up with stuf to write in the next chapter and I HATE it! I'm going to Barcelona next week and I try to upload before that so you can read on! I love you guys! Thanks 3 ~xKimberly 


End file.
